phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Random Encounters in Phantasy Star
Random encounters are monsters that appear in the overworld in the video game, Phantasy Star. The type of monsters that appear change depending on the the terrain and the planet the party travels on. Monsters Phantasy Star= Sworm HP 8 EXP 2 MST 3 Giantfly HP 25 EXP 7 MST 32 Wing Eye HP 11 EXP 2 MST 6 Owl Bear HP 18 EXP 5 MST 12 Goldlens HP 28 EXP 9 MST 24 Scorpion HP 12 EXP 4 MST 13 G.Scorpi HP 20 EXP 5 MST 11 Scorpius HP 22 EXP 8 MST 27 Maneater HP 16 EXP 3 MST 13 Deadtree HP 23 EXP 4 MST 21 Gr.Slime HP 18 EXP 4 MST 8 Rd.Slime HP 29 EXP 11 MST 31 Bl.Slime HP 40 EXP 5 MST 19 Evildead HP 30 EXP 14 MST 8 Wight HP 50 EXP 18 MST 40 Lich HP 60 EXP 22 MST 33 N.Farmer HP 38 EXP 5 MST 8 E.Farmer HP 42 EXP 9 MST 30 Barbrian HP 54 EXP 10 MST 89 Crawler HP 40 EXP 9 MST 30 Leech HP 70 EXP 15 MST 47 Sandworm HP 82 EXP 20 MST 129 Fishman HP 42 EXP 11 MST 42 Marman HP 58 EXP 14 MST 43 Big Club HP 46 EXP 9 MST 40 Executer HP 62 EXP 12 MST 63 Tarantul HP 50 EXP 10 MST 51 Ant Lion HP 66 EXP 8 MST 7 Were Bat HP 50 EXP 11 MST 63 Vampire HP 67 EXP 15 MST 71 Skeleton HP 53 EXP 13 MST 25 Skull-En HP 57 EXP 18 MST 37 Stalker HP 79 EXP 22 MST 87 Manticor HP 60 EXP 15 MST 49 Sphinx HP 78 EXP 21 MST 58 Shelfish HP 62 EXP 16 MST 46 Ammonite HP 90 EXP 19 MST 71 Ghoul HP 68 EXP 16 MST 26 Zombie HP 87 EXP 20 MST 27 Batalion HP 100 EXP 21 MST 59 Dezorian HP 76 EXP 18 MST 105 Evilhead HP 86 EXP 20 MST 136 Serpent HP 80 EXP 23 MST 96 Nessie HP 93 EXP 28 MST 101 Wyvern HP 110 EXP 26 MST 125 Elephant HP 88 EXP 17 MST 38 Mammoth HP 180 EXP 40 MST 125 Octopus HP 90 EXP 20 MST 64 Tentacle HP 118 EXP 27 MST 98 Robotcop HP 110 EXP 25 MST 156 Androcop HP 120 EXP 29 MST 123 Sorcerer HP 110 EXP 26 MST 120 FIRE Magician HP 138 EXP 32 MST 187 THUN Giant HP 120 EXP 30 MST 119 Golem HP 140 EXP 24 MST 150 Titan HP 190 EXP 32 MST 138 Horseman HP 130 EXP 30 MST 148 Centaur HP 190 EXP 31 MST 133 Amundsen HP 133 EXP 32 MST 120 Frostman HP 140 EXP 36 MST 128 Marauder HP 135 EXP 30 MST 173 THUN Reaper HP 185 EXP 30 MST 254 Gr.Dragn HP 160 EXP 53 MST 176 Rd.Dragn HP 175 EXP 65 MST 193 Wt.Dragn HP 200 EXP 75 MST 234 |-|PS: Deluxe Edition= Numerical values are currently unavailable for the mobile phone version of Phantasy Star. Monster Fly Wing Eye Scorpirus Man Eater Slime Lich Motavian Nof Sandworm Sharken Horseshoe Crab Tarantula Batman Skeleton Manticore Ammonite Zombie Dezolian Serpent Big Nose Octopus Robot Police Chaos Sorcerer Taurus Centaur Vulcan Dark Marauder Green Dragon Red Dragon Frost Dragon Bosses Phantasy Star= Saccubus HP 255 EXP 10 MST N/A Dr. Mad HP 233 EXP 25 MST 140 Casba Dragon HP 210 EXP 88 MST 178 Tarzimal HP 125 EXP N/A MST N/A Noah only Medusa HP 200 EXP 50 MST 194 Gold Dragon HP 170 EXP 100 MST N/A Shadow HP 165 EXP 60 MST N/A Lassic HP 238 EXP N/A MST N/A Dark Falz HP 255 EXP N/A MST N/A |-|PS: Deluxe Edition= Numerical values are currently unavailable for the mobile phone version of Phantasy Star. Nightmare Dr. Mad Dragon Wise Tarzimal Medusa Shadow Lassic Dark Falz Name Differences Below is the complete list of every monster and boss name in the game compiled in a table. The first listing is the localized English name found in western versions of Phantasy Star; immediately after is the Japanese name and its translation into English. Concept Gallery All images were taken from the video game instruction manual and the official Phantasy Star Collection art book. The western name is listed first followed by the Japanese name in parenthesis. Lassic concept psi.png|Lassic Ammonite concept psi.png|Ammonite (Maimai) Centaur concept2 psi.png|Horseman (Centaur) Centaur concept psi.png|Centaur (King Saber) Chaos sorcerer concept psi.png|Magician (Chaos Sorcerer) Dezolian concept psi.png|Dezolian Dezolian concept2 psi.png|Dezolian Evildead concept psi.png|Evildead (Lich) Fishman concept psi.png|Fishman (Sharken) Giantfly concept psi.png|Giantfly (Helix) Killerplant concept psi.png|Deadtree (Killer Plant) Marauder concept psi.png|Marauder (Dark Marauder) Motavian concept psi.png|Motavian Nfarmer concept psi.png|N.Farmer (Motavian Nof) Robotcop concept psi.png|Robotcop (Robot Police) Werebat concept psi.png|Werebat (Batman) External Links *The Phantasy Star Pages *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star Category:Monsters